custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue;" | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:darkblue; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ Re: Template sig That was my bad, sorry. I just changed it back to the previous one. How's this? Test Sorry for double messaging. It's just a test. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 15:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: My talkpage Excellent, thanks. -King of Nynrah Excessive Vandalism? Why is the main page talk page blocked because of "excessive vandalism"? In Regards to That Last Message... Ok. It's just not working for me. I was wondering if you could spread the word about the website I'm building for BIONICLE fans called Dexium TV. It features fan-made videos, and I'm trying to spread the word. If you could get it on the home page, that would be awesome. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata]]'' ''[[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 18:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but that summary you made on the WMF article wasn't all that necessary. Was it? [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 01:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No, it's OK, as long as nothing was really wrong. :) [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 00:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Makuta set TDG, you are going to be the first person to know this.........THE SET IS GOING TO ARRIVE ON THURSDAY!! ^^ (goes back to being excited) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 22:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah....(i already told you im getting A set) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 07:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) YAY! IT CAME AT 1:09PM (which is like 4am in Australia) ^^ (goes off acting like an inmature excited kid wanting build Makuta Teridax right now lol) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 21:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) MOCs that aren't mine Hey, i was wondering...can I use MOCs from other people? Not from this wiki of course, but like from deviantart or from google images? I cant make MOCs anymore due to my little brother destroying all my bionicles. So can I? Oblivion26 20:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re I do not have permission, but the administrators let Ids5621 upload a while back(which is actually from the same exact site), and all I'm going to use it for is my userpage, and I'm going to give credit there too, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem. Guess not. --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 17:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Gdude00 03:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thats actually his opinion but my pages have been on here since last year and i havent had complaints with it being wikified, except with the malo nui page for awhile, and he might even be new to this, so just because its not good enough to him doesn't mean he can put that on here, unless he's an admin. Gdude00 14:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) just a note, Malo Nui has been noticed before and it had the wikified sign up before and i improved it when it had that sign so there is no use for you to put that on there. RE: Well yeah, I suppose you're right, but last time I blocked someone, I wasn't strict enough xD, so I wanted to make sure not to make that mistake again... Anyways, I'll be watchin'out from now on! Thanks for telling me! Reaper of Souls 14:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gdude00 04:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Being an admin dosen't give you power Dear sir, I was just notified that you deleted a page I was working on about an OC Water Toa named Nalu. I don't quite understand the reason for your decision. I understand that you have an OC of your own named Nalu, but I didn't base my character off yours. I've actually been working on my character for a while, and I got the name from the Hawaiian name Nalu, which means "wave". I just joined this wiki site recently and wanted to put my own ideas up. Is there some Wiki rule against creating a character that happens to have the same name as an already existing character? Was there some rule I somehow broke with the page content? If so, I assure you it was not intentional. Sincerely, Nynrah Ghostwriter P.S. Is there some private messaging feature on this site? If this turns into a lengthy conversation, I think PMs would be more convenient than filling up your user talk page. RE: Deleted Page Dear sir, I suppose I can understand why you deleted the page. A mostly empty page isn't much to look at. However, I was going to update it to fill in more of the spaces very soon. The only reason I didn't do it when I last edited it was because I had to attend to other matters on my part of the globe. And all of my pages are works in progress, though admittedly slightly more developed than the Nalu page was at the time of its erasing. Will they be deleted too? What, by your standards and this wiki's standards, is the minimum of what is considered "a page with the right headings, and the right templates"? Also, when I try to create links to the other wiki pages I've created on this site, the link edit feature only works with the external link setting rather than the wiki page setting since the window says that the page I'm linking to doesn't exist. Why is that? If the pages were created on wiki, they should technically exist, correct? Is there some sort of rule against working on wikia pages little by little? Is there some requirement for users to have a semi-solid composition before uploading their topics and works? If so, then I must have missed it while I was reading the wikia policies. If there's anything else I've missed, would you mind informing me, as I hope to avoid any incidents similar to this in the future? Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Nynrah Ghostwriter 13:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Deleted Page Well, thank you for the information. I'll try to go over the guidelines as much as I can this week. This is my very first wiki account, so I'm still learning the ropes. And there seem to be a lot of ropes. I can't promise to have the pages I have up now completed by tomorrow, but I will have them more fleshed out by the weekend at least. I'm still brainstorming as well. By the way, do you know why the link function only works with external links in my case? I'm still exploring wiki and puzzling over the reason. Well, thank you again for your time. Please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter 09:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Funny links Well, when I try to make a link to another page from a page I'm creating, I use the link button in the edit to add the link. The link window pops up to let me input the URL for the link, and there's also the option to make the link one to an external link or to a wiki page. Every time I tried to make a link from one of my pages to another of my pages (e.g. my profile page to one of my OC description pages on Custom Bionicle), I tried to choose the wiki page option for the link, only to get a message that the wiki page didn't exist. I don't know why the page doesn't register in the wiki. Re-Element Lord of Plasma Just to let you know that I no longer needed or wanted that page and was planning to have it deleted anyway. Thanks. The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 15:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey there old friend. :P Well, I've tried not to make too big a deal of this recently but, similarly to a couple of months ago, I have exams coming around the corner and I really mustn't be tempted to edit. Now, my final exam is in a month's time, on May 25th, and I was wondering if I could be blocked again. If so, I would be very greatful if you could block me for a month on this wiki. I'm going to take the extra precaution of asking a friend to change my password for me so I cannot be contacted for the next month. Thank you. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] RE: Funny links When I checked the source view for my editing on my profile page, the links showed the link enclosed by a pair of square brackets, one on either side. It works as far as getting me to the page I want to access at least. The example you gave me had two square brackets on either side of the link, making a total of four brackets. What exactly is the difference between having two or four brackets? I'm trying to look for a guide on the coding for source editing, especially on syntax for features like bolding and links and such, but I'm having a bit of trouble locating the page. I know I came across something like it once a short while ago, but I've forgotten where it was. Also, I'm not sure if it explains why the link's target page doesn't register as being a wiki page on this site. Anyway, I'll try experimenting with the example you gave me. Thank you for your time. Nynrah Ghostwriter 23:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Funny links I actually use the "Visual" window when I edit or create a page rather than the "Source" view. I rely on the bold, italics, etc. buttons for the most part and only resort to the Source if I have to correct something that's not working like an indent refusing to go back to the original position or anything else that can't be fixed except by going to the Source. When I made links for my pages, I always used the link button, never coding in the Source. It's not how the link works that I have a problem with so much as the reason why my pages don't register as wiki pages when I use the link button in the edit. I could try using the double brackets in the Source in future pages, but it wouldn't make a huge difference (to me anyway) since the end results are the same as when I use single brackets or just rely on the link button. The only thing really bugging me is why the wiki pages I'm linking are always classified as not existing. I'm wondering if it's a malfunction in the wiki or just a glitch on my end. Hmm… Well, thank you for your time again. Please take care. P.S. I created a new page today, one about Matoran shorthand, complete with picture. Does it fulfill the requirements? I sort of skimmed through the outlines for character, object, etc. pages, but there wasn't a template for the language or society category, so I followed the object template and just put in history, trivia, and a description. RE: Funny Links Sorry. Just continuing from my previous message. The double bracket link source coding comes in handy, but when I decide to recreate my Nalu page, I'd have to phrase the link as "Nalu (Toa Kana)" enclosed by double brackets, right? And the link would be in the "Nalu (Toa Kana)" format as well rather than just "Nalu", I'm guessing. I'm trying to avoid that, so I'll probably use the link button in the edit, but the last times I did, I kept getting the "this page doesn't exist in wiki" message. I'm not sure what's going on... RE: Funny Links Wait, never mind. I think I might have gotten what I'm getting wrong with the internal-external links. Thank you for your time, DevilGuy. Nynrah Ghostwriter 09:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Links to other sites Hello, DevilGuy. How are things on your part of the globe? I have a question about linking to other pages for the purpose of showing other users where to find additional materials or stories related to my works. I read one Wikia policy that says that links to external websites are not to be used to advertise another website, so I'm not sure if what I want to do for my profile is allowed, even though I'm not exactly sure if it could be considered as advertising. Well, I'm working on some stories featuring my Bionicle OCs, but I'll probably be posting them on Fanfiction.net first rather than on here. And some of the stories might be like one of those 50 word prompt oneshots meant for artistic expression and such, which probably wouldn't really work on a wiki. Once I've gotten the stories figured out, I'll most likely make story pages for them here, but until I do, would it be acceptable for me to put a link in my profile page under the part that says "My Stories" that points to my FF.net page and the Bionicle stories it will contain? Or maybe even put the individual links to my future stories from FF.net in the list for reference? Well, thank you for your time. I'll continue reading through the Wiki guidelines and rules. Nynrah Ghostwriter 02:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering how to "wikify" an article No. I thank you very much :-) -- Just Do It 06:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) If you say so, but I thought about that possibility then wondered why storyline templates are allowed. I'll go over the pages and remove the templates. But, in the current namespace of the information box, will it still function as a template? :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] True. Sorry about all this, I just genuinely didn't know. I just wanted to clear my whole blog post thing up and consolidate it as a regular thing I do. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] SlicerBot Right, okay. I guess I just kinda incorrectly assumed I could use it because I made it. Thanks for letting me know. [[User:TheSlicer|'El]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 16:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, TDG, will you be available at 9:00 PM EST (or New York time, whatever) for a BoT meeting? Sorry I can't give you your own time, but there's time zone converters out there. Anyway, that's all. Shadowmaster 15:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, TDG, if you're on, we're (hopefully) about to hold a BoT meeting. Can you try to get on Mibbit if you're online? Shadowmaster 00:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, right, I guess all "protecting" it does is prevent anyone from editing the blog. Thanks for the tip. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 16:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *greedily devours cookie* Many thanks! [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Podcast is at 8:00 EST tonight. Can you make it? VarkanaxTalk 21:21,6/30/2012 Okay, thanks! [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] 02:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC)